The Life of the Camdens in the future...
by MKtheruler
Summary: The life of the Camdens 1 year later... Soon 2 years, then 3... Whatever, find out who turns bad after the summer!


1 year later

1 year passed since… 2002 (2003). Things rapidly changed within the Camden family over the summer. Lucy got engaged with Kevin, Mary married Ben, and Simon was now a junior in High School. Robbie moved to Minnesota with Joy's family, Ruthie became the next bad girl (after Mary), and Matt's wife, Sarah was pregnant. Things not only changed with the kids, but also things changed with the Reverend and his wife. Eric's crazy band friends (you know the ones from college, the ones who came over) died from lung cancer, and Charles Jackson died from Alzheimer's. As things went bad, the Camdens had one thing to celebrate, Mary, Lucy, and Matt, and Simon.

It was a regular sunny day. Simon and Ruthie took off for school, and Eric was at the church. Annie was left with the twins.

"Whew, finally school restarted!"

Annie looked happy as she saw Simon, who now drives, took Ruthie to her school. Annie wasn't happy with Simon and his cocky attitudes that he showed in the past 3 weeks, but she was still happy that Simon could actually drive after everything he went through (not to mention when he hit Matt's car and was involved in a slow car chase).

The life at home wasn't easy for Annie. She had to take care of the 3-year old twins and do laundry, cooking, and many more. With Mary and Lucy moving out, she didn't have anyone who could help, which, meant a big pain for her. She wasn't happy with Ruthie who got involved with the "S-I-R-E-N-S" (An evil gang of 13~15-year old girls who steal money and do other bad things).

"I hope it gets better in a few weeks…"

2 weeks later

"Simon, where's Ruthie?"

Annie asked with worry on her face.

"I don't know, mom, you know how sneaky she is."

Simon answered, trembling from the thought of what Ruthie can do when she hangs out with the S-I-R-E-N-S.

"Are you hiding something, Simon?"

Annie asked suspiciously.

"No, mom. Honest. I don't know where Ruthie is."

Annie suddenly collapsed. She knew that Ruthie was with the S-I-R-E-N-S.

"MOM! MOM! Dad, mom collapsed!"

Eric came down told Simon to dial 911.

"Annie, ANNIE!"

Eric yelled and screamed but Annie wouldn't wake up. Eric then left the house, telling Simon to take care of the twins while he's gone. Eric drove his minivan to an alley. When he stopped, he was next to a small building that looked like an abandoned fire department.

"Ruthie? Ruthie?"

Eric yelled and yelled until a girl in a short blond hair came to his vision.

"Hi, are you in the S-I-R-E-N-S?"

"Who are you and how do you know our secret place?"

"My daugh-"

Eric then stopped and thought about what he was about to say. He then decided not to tell the girl about his daughter.

"My friend's daughter is in the S-I-R-E-N-S."

The girl laughed, then yelled, "Mayday". Suddenly, 4 girls came out of nowhere and tied him to a tree, and took out his wallet.

"Reverend Camden, huh?"

The blond haired girl murmured.

"You want Ruthie Camden, don't you, Reverend?"

I don't care what you do with my wallet or my money, just tell me where my daughter is."

The girl smiled. Then she whispered one of the other girls.

"Ok, Reverend, I'll tell you where Ruthie is, if you give me $500."

The girl offered, after whispering to the other girl.

"Look, kid. You're just 14 or 15. Why do you want $500?"

"No money means no daughter, Reverend."

That phrase "no daughter" angered Eric. He had to agree to give 500 bucks.

"Ok, I'll give you $500 if you tell me where Ruthie is."

"I'm sorry Reverend, but I can't tell you where she is yet."

"I am paying you $500 like you wanted. What's the problem, kid?"

"I'm not the head of the S-I-R-E-N-S. I'm just in it. I was ordered to never tell where our members are before the price is paid."

Eric was upset, but he had no choice.

"Ok then, let me go home and get the $500. I'll be back in 2 hours."

"If you ever want to see your daughter again, be back in an hour, not 2 hours."

The girl harshly told Eric, then told the other girls to untie him.

Well? This is just the beginning. Please R&R!!! Don't worry, this is just 1 year later. Later like 5 years later, Ruthie might not be as bad as she is right now…..


End file.
